


Strip The Spire

by Sevasha



Category: Slay the Spire (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Gen, Groping, Ice Queen to Slut, Lore (TM), Masturbation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Moral Degeneration, Multi, Other, Peeping, Perversion, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Stripping, Violent Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevasha/pseuds/Sevasha
Summary: The Spire is supposedly filled with more treasures than can be imagined. The Silent enters the tower, seeking to hunt her way to the top. However, she is unaware that the Spire changes people. Perverts them. Turns them into sex-crazed shells of who they once were.There are many dangers in the Spire, and very few want to hurt the Silent.They'll settle for fucking her brains out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Slimes and Slimy Merchants

. 

A place of living legend and arcane design. Despite its immense height, it was incredibly narrow in comparison, yet it lasted through storms and the shifting of the earth beneath it, never risking collapse. It was a place of mystery, supposedly filled with more treasure than you could spend in a thousand lifetimes, supposedly home to creatures that defied understanding and people who were all driven to madness. 

It was said that if you climbed to the very top of the Spire your deepest desire would be granted, though no one had ever actually determined the truth of that. Famous warriors, devout clerics, genius inventors- so many had entered the Spire and never returned, leaving behind only their faded memory.

The Silent gazed at her target, piercing green eyes locked on to the distant Spire. She’d been traveling for many months, using the Spire as her guidepost, but only now could she appreciate its enormity. She glanced skyward, and held in a cluck of disappointment. The clouds were a thick grey curtain today, obscuring the peak entirely.. She couldn’t even see her goal.

Well, it mattered not. Eventually she would reach the top, and her wish would be granted. Though she was vaguely aware of the danger that she might find inside, she was confident there was nothing her knife skills couldn’t handle. And if there was? The Silent checked her side for a sealed metal flask. 

If there was truly something she could not hunt, then it would die regardless, gasping and wheezing as poison destroyed it from within.

But it was far too early for her to think of such things, and it was beginning to rain too. The Silent still had several days more of travel before she reached the base of the Spire.

As the ground grew wet and muddy from the rain, the Silent wrapped her green robe around herself, and began stealthily moving on. Her brown feet blended in with the mud, each step without sound, and leaving no track for her to be followed. The Fog Lands had drilled that lesson into her well- succeeding in a hunt mattered far less than remaining hidden, for only then were you safe.

Drops of water slid down the skull she wore and onto her face as she traveled. The Silent sneezed, quickly glancing around in alarm and embarrassment after she did. There was nothing more than a few birds, flitting around in the trees. Of course there was nothing.. She would have known if there was anything else present. 

The Silent relaxed the grip she had on her shiv and sighed. While the Fog Lands were an excellent teacher when it came to the lesson of survival, the swamps were far less effective at educating her about the cold. If she’d known, she would have prepared thicker garments, but for now she was stuck with nothing but her bandages. Winding across her thighs, up her toned, trained body to bind her chest, they were a bit of a ratty thing to call clothing. The Silent had never needed more before, but she briefly entertained the dream of finding shiny new clothes somewhere in the Spire, before laughing silently. That would never happen.

The sky flashed and thunder boomed overhead while the downpour of rain intensified into thick sheets of water. It would be risky to keep traveling under these conditions, and the Silent would be making a mockery of herself if she died before even reaching her goal. 

Shelter was in order then. If she was lucky, it would be occupied by a bear or something. She hadn’t eaten well in some time.

Once the rain stopped, be it night or day, she would head out once more.

***

The Silent tilted her mask back over her head to get a better look at the Spire, now that she had finally reached her goal. These last few days had been spent mostly in darkness, though not from any more rain. No, the Spire itself blocked the sun, casting a deep shadow over the land, and one the Silent had little choice but to follow.

Strangely though, it was no longer dark, here at the base, at least not to the Silent’s eyes. Hundreds, if not thousands, of torches were scattered along the outside of the monolith, though the Silent could not determine how they could be lit, nor stay that way. There was no sign of any stairs or ladders leading to them, and while the Silent could easily climb along the aged and patchwork stone, she did not think there were many who could.

She glanced towards the sides, where the base stretched into the distance, so wide she couldn’t even see it’s curvature any more. Certainly, there were not enough people around to constantly maintain all of those flickering lights.

However, despite the logistically impossible nature of the light illuminating the area, the Silent remained unbothered. If anything, it pleased her to see this oddity. It lended credence to the many myths she’d heard before, despite how they stretched the bounds of one’s imagination.

The Silent noticed one collection of torches that seemed more densely collected than the others. Squinting at it, she could make out a deep hole, almost like a waiting maw set in the side of the base. It had to be more than a hundred meters across, yet it was barely noticeable compared to the sheer size of the Spire, just a slight divot of its edge.

There didn’t seem to be any other entrances that the Silent could see and she was not interested in circling this place for another few days to _possibly_ find one. Especially not when her goal was so near.

The Silent made her way to the hole and peered inside. Perhaps a bit predictably, she couldn’t see much. The tunnel traveled further and further inside seemingly without end. What she could see though, was more of the same. Orange and brown stone, aged and weather beaten haphazardly fitted together, and stacked and stacked towards the ceiling. 

She could hear plenty though. Collecting moisture falling in thick droplets, the skittering of small animals living their lives, and, faintly, a very low and slow wind. It would flow in one direction, pause for a brief moment, then reverse course. The Silent stood there for a moment, wondering what could be causing it, before dismissing it as another one of the mysteries of the Spire. She’d discover the reason before long.

The Silent entered the Spire.

She walked for what she believed to be a long time, but she couldn’t be sure. The tunnel curved, so slightly that she almost couldn’t tell, until she realized with a backwards glance she could no longer see the entrance. And without that sliver of the sky to look at, there was no way to determine how long she’d been moving.

The only thing she could use to keep track of the passing minutes was the wind. The clockwork, it would blow against her, then with her, hastening her steps, and growing louder all the time. The Silent carried on. Time already had no meaning to her. The hunts she performed could happen at night or in the day, and in the Fog Lands there was little distinction between the two.

The Silent froze. There in the distance, she could see six narrow yellow slits crack into existence. They were tiny, barely noticeable things. If she were anywhere else the Silent would have assumed they were nothing more than a few glowing bugs, or perhaps a reflection off of some oddly colored rocks.

However, here in the Spire? Nothing was as it seemed here, and when she considered the sheer scale of it all, it was very possible that whatever those yellow cuts were, were far larger than her initial impressions guessed.

She palmed a dagger into her hand, pressed herself closely to the wall, blending into the shadows as well as she could, and slinked forward. As she got closer, the Silent realized her she was right to be wary. They were not just yellow lines- they were eyes. Six yellow orbs set in the skull of a creature more massive than anything she’d ever seen before in her life. She could scarcely imagine attempting to hunt a beast like this.

The jaw of the creature fell open, revealing a mouth that could fit more than a dozen of her inside it and still have room to spare. Then, with a trill of alarm, the Silent realized the source of that wind.

 _Haaahhhh._ A single breath from the beast washed over her, blowing back her silver hair, and blowing her robes about in a violent flutter.

This was… not something she could fight. That thick blue hide looked tough enough to repel her knives easily, and even if she could carve it like butter, the sheer size of it made it seem like she’d never succeed at doing any real damage. Even her poison wouldn’t have much effect against something with so much mass.

Discretion was valor. She’d sneak by it, and consider that the first challenge of the Spire conquered.

She began moving again, more silent than a shadow.

“Hello… There…”

For a moment, the Silent couldn’t comprehend what she was hearing. The words were slow slow and extended, and more importantly coming from a creature of a size that defied reality that she simply couldn’t accept that it was speaking.

“Have you come… to climb the Spire?”

That line left her no choice but to accept the fact that this being was in fact speaking to her. She detached from the wall, and approached. There was no reason to risk making it angry. The Silent spoke, her voice soft from long periods of lack of use. “That’s right.”

The six eyes focused on her, and now the Silent could see this creature was bound in numerous chains all over its massive bulk. Apparently whatever this thing was, it was trapped here.

“I see… I… am Neow. I greet all… who come to the Spire… and warn them… to leave…”

The Silent regarded this ‘Neow.’ She didn’t trust it, but it didn’t seem to be hostile or harmful. More importantly it could speak, which meant she could press it for information. If it really was related to the Spire there was much it could inform her of. “Why? Is the risk of death that great? Is there no reward for those that conquer it?”

If there was no reward, then there was no reason to be here. She would return to the Fog Lands.

Neow was quiet for a moment. “Reward… Yes… Climb the Spire and… you will be rewarded. Treasures and relics… on every floor… Power and wealth… and _more_...”

The ground shifted beneath the Silent with a rumble, and she realized Neow was attempting to shake its massive head. “But the risk… more than death… the Spire feeds on those…. That enter… changes them… You will not… go unscathed…”

The Silent considered this for a moment. She didn’t quite understand what that meant. How could a building eat people, or change them irrevocably? Perhaps Neow was simply being poetic about the danger, and that the things she experienced could change her.

She supposed for a lesser huntress, an inexperienced fighter, that might truly be a concern. But the Silent was colored deeply in the ways of the Fog Lands. She had placed herself at the apex of its myriad of predators and creatures, and stayed there for years. No matter what lay within the Spire, she could handle it, unflinching and unchanging. 

“Thank you for the advice, Neow, but I will be continuing.” The Silent bowed deeply, slid her bone mask over her face, and began making her way around Neow. 

A heavy gust of wind blew over the Silent in what she realized was a deep, sad sigh. “Very well… Then go with my blessing… the Spire awaits… The stairs… are further beyond.”

The Silent nodded her thanks again, and continued on, past Neow. The tunnel stretched before her, but she wasn’t worried. The Spire would soon be another one of her successful hunts.

“Another one… seduced by the Spire… I wonder… how long will she last… before she falls.”

The Silent appreciated the vote of confidence. 

She didn’t respond to Neow’s words. This creature had clearly been locked down here for some time, and had given up on everyone that entered. Giving up was not something the Silent was familiar with. She resolved to return to Neow once her journey proved successful, and let it see that it’s misery was unfounded. 

Eventually, after having walked enough for even her legs to feel slightly sore, and so far that she couldn’t hear the breathing of Neow any longer, the Silent found the mentioned stairs at the very end of the tunnel. 

With all the strangeness she’d experienced thus far, the Silent had expected them to be made of solid gold, or to have odd tentacles and feelers writhing about in welcome, but there was none of that. The stairs were large enough to accommodate several people walking side by side, and tall enough for someone several feet taller than her, but other than that, they were just stairs. 

As simple as they were, there was no other path forward. The Silent began to ascend up the stairs, keeping an open ear for anything that might be coming down the other way. There was nothing but the sound of heavy drops of water plopping down onto stone.

The stairs took the Silent to a large open room. To her surprise, there were people here. Just three of them, milling about without much purpose. There was a man wearing something like a bird head, and a fully feathered costume for that matter, and he seemed to be cawing grandly about something to the other two. They were mostly ignoring him, beyond some placating nods and exclamations of mild interest. 

None of them paid the Silent any mind. Or rather, none of them even realized she’d arrived, thanks to her skills in stealth, leaving her free to examine the room. It seemed to be a crossroads of sorts. Several paths lead away from it, and each was looking fairly well traveled at that. Apparently the Spire fairly brimmed with residents.

It didn’t leave her with much to go off of in terms of what path to take though. As she puzzled over this the pair of men in ragged red and blue robes picked up a set of long, hooked poles, and began heading down one of the passages. The bird man nodded triumphantly, and began flapping his arms as he went down a different passage. 

That narrowed down the Silent’s choices to two, and one of those two she’d just come up from. It was nice when everything worked out simply.

The Silent emerged from her hiding place and crossed the room, pausing when a small glint on the ground caught her attention. Her eyes briefly widened in shock when she realize it was a coin, made of solid gold.

She snatched it up in a flash, quickly scurrying down her chosen tunnel before someone could see her before pausing to admire her prize. Gold. Real gold. She’d only seen it small amounts before, on the occasional caravan that paid her for guidance through the Fog Lands. This was more gold than any one of those little trinkets.

How great were the treasures of the Spire that they could leave behind a fortune like this as if it was worthless garbage? The Silent shook her head in confusion at the sheer decadence of the act. She would not complain about this unexpected windfall- having more resources at her disposal meant an easier time of navigating the spire. Surely someone would want this for something.

The Silent lacked any kind of pocket, or pants for that matter, so she stuffed the coin past the layer of bandages she wore until it was resting warmly against her dark skin. She hopped lightly to make sure it wasn’t about to slip out, nodding in satisfaction that it would not, and began heading down the passage again.

If there was coinage here, and people, she wondered if that meant there was an actual civilization here as well. It was a strange idea to the Silent, who’s tribe had essentially disintegrated after several poor hunting seasons and accidents. A place as supposedly dangerous as the Spire shouldn’t have been able sustain a real community.

Was Neow simply senile? Had she been down there so long the Spire had changed without her, becoming safer and more mundane? Another mystery of the spire she’d get to solve. 

The Silent continued walking down the path, avoiding built of puddles of liquid scattered about. For as old as the walls and ground seemed, it all seemed remarkably clean. The Silent trailed a finger along the wall for a moment, checking to see that her finger was not discolored from dust. Something must have been cleaning this place, but what?

If she considered the puddles she’d been walking by, and the dripping of liquid, her first guess was that the entire thing was flooded every so often, but that just seemed extreme. It wasn’t impossible, considering the miracles the Spire had already shown her, but there was probably a more likely answer.

As she considered this, and she certainly was doing a lot of thinking today wasn’t she, a few drops of liquid fell on to her robe. She ignored it, until she heard a small sizzling noise. The Silent glanced over to her shoulder in confusion to see some off-green liquid slowly melting it’s way through her robe.

She quickly, but carefully tore off her robe to make sure it didn’t reach her skin. Tossing it to the ground, she got on her hands and knees, spreading the robe flat to make sure this liquid didn’t spill into other parts. She could already see a hole forming and didn’t fancy having nothing but tatters left.

The Silent drew a knife and scraped away at the ooze. Disconcertingly, she could already see the metal of her blade being eaten in to. Whatever this thing was, it was potent. An unexpected drop trailed off the blade and onto her hand.

Cursing, the Silent wiped her hand clean on the robe. Better it than her. Except, she didn’t feel any pain. Checking her hand for injury, she didn’t find anything wrong with her skin at all, other than being smoother than normal. It was even tingling slightly. So, not your average acid then?

The Silent did not want to chalk this up to yet another one of the Spire’s mysteries. They were starting to get out of hand. Instead, she thought about it logically. The first step to solving this was locating the source. It had fallen on her from above, so that was as good as any of a place to start.

She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling and spotted a strange misshapen lump of green, about the size of a ball. It pulsed rhythmically as it lay there, and had several red dots set into its surface that moved about erratically.

Then it dropped off the ceiling and fell towards her. Lightning quick reflexes kept the slime from hitting her as she flexed backwards and kicked off the ground to create distance. Mid-flip she threw her dagger with enough force to pierce the skull of a Fog Land python expertly piercing the slime, and punching straight through it to sink, quivering, into the ground.

The slime fell with a splat onto the ground, and more importantly, her robe. She could see it burning a new, far larger hole in the cloth, and worse still, the flesh she’d gouged out filled in with a _schlorp_.

The clink of her dagger corroding and falling to the floor forced the Silent into action. She couldn’t just stand there while the slime ate all her weaponry. That would put even her in a poor spot.

The Silent dashed forward and stomped heavily on the slime. Her face twisted in a grimace as the cold slime oozed out between her toes and splattered around the area. She dug her feet into her robe and pulled it off the ground, whipping it wildly to throw the bulk of the slime off before it could burn through everything.

The slime hit the wall with a wet splat, trailing down toward ground. It was smaller now, especially because much of it was sticking to the Silent’s foot. It also finally seemed to be angry over the attacks. It made a strange gurgling sound and sloshed towards her like a green tide. 

The Silent attempted a second stomp, sure that this would be the end of it. However, she mistimed it- she was so used to faster threats that she hit the ground early. The slime crashed into her leg, sliding partially up her shin, then began climbing up her body, trailing up her thigh and towards her head.

Struggling to ignore the sticky sensation of the slime oozing along her skin, the Silent brought her hands to bear, reaching down to try and tear away thick chunks of the slime. The slime was so porous that she couldn’t get more than a handful at once before it slipped through. 

Just before it reached her neck, the slime trembled and grew less cohesive, the Silent’s efforts paid off, turning more liquid and falling away as it lost too much body mass. It splattered onto the ground, leaving the Silent to pant briefly as she gathered her breath. She glanced towards her robe and held in a wince. It was… not looking too good. It’d take more than some patches to fix that up.

_Plink._

The Silent looked down, saw her precious golden coin spinning on the ground, and realized she has a bigger problem than her robe. Her ‘fight’ with the slime had resulted in critical layers of her bandages being eaten away, letting choice parts of her skin see light, and with a flutter of cloth the rest of the scraps fell apart.

Leaving the Silent naked. It was fortunate this part of the Spire was so abandoned, or else they might have seen her bare form, her toned and muscled stomach, her newly freed breasts gently bouncing with every breath. And a lucky few, with good eyes, would have been able to see a flash of soft pink between the Silent’s legs, just barely hidden by the warm brown surrounding it.

The Silent pulled her skull mask lower over her face to disguise her embarrassment. She couldn’t recall another time she’d been stripped like this. She quickly picked up her cloak and threw it over herself, then gathered up the scraps of bandages she had left. She wouldn’t be able to do much with these, but they might at least work as a stop for something.

Unfortunately for the Silent, her robe had lost several large chunks from the slimes voracious appetite, and as she walked it, the way it moved showed off vast swathes of skin. If anyone saw her they’d immediately be able to tell she was utterly bare underneath, and probably suspect she was some kind of exhibitionist to boot.

The Silent had always been mindful of her body. When in the Fog Land’s it was foolish to not pay attention, and risk sinking a hand into a scorpion's nest, or not see a parasitic spore land on a foot. However, she’d never felt so hyper aware of herself before.

Moving forward, the cool air felt all the more potent, blowing through the gaps in robe and tickling along her skin. With every step, more of her long legs slipped out of her robe, teasing the idea that there was more and, occasionally, riding the robe up along her rear, which she quickly pulled down.

It was awful. And distracting.

So distracting, that the Silent didn’t realize she’d reached a new room before she’d stepped inside it, and into the light.

“Hello! Welcome to my humble shop. Is there anything I can interest you in?”

The Silent leapt back, knife in hand at the unexpected voice. She spotted a man, blue skin and blue clothes, wearing a smiling mask looking in her direction. At least, she thought he was looking in her direction- it was hard to tell with no eye holes.

She shook her head. “No, thank you. There’s nothing I need.” It was too late to pretend that she hadn’t been seen, but she had no desire to stick around, especially in case someone else came. A polite refusal was all she would give.

The Silent walked across the room, taking small steps to make sure her robe didn’t reveal anything she didn’t want to show to this merchant.

“Are you sure, Miss? I have valuable relics that could keep you safe here in the Spire. Perhaps you’d enjoy a potion to make yourself more energetic and tougher, or a bomb to drive off those never-do-wells up in the city?” The Merchant gestured over his expansive carpet, showing off dozens of products that would have shocked the outside world. Like that spoon. Amazing.

The Merchant hummed to himself as the Silent ignored his various offers. “How about some bandages to help fix any wounds you might accrue during your travels?”

That got the Silent to stop. She slowly turned towards the Merchant and walked towards him, keeping her robe locked down around her. “Do you have anything that can repair my cloak as well?” She peered down at the carpet. It was green too, and honestly… of higher quality than her robe. It was possible.

The Merchant turned around to check a large sack behind him, opening up various compartments to pull out everything a tailor might need. Thread and needles, multiple colors of fabric, though he stuffed all the ones that weren’t green back into his bag, and of course a heaping helping of bandages.

“Which is your pleasure, miss? I would like to let you know any purchase you make comes with a bonus gift of one smiling mask!” The Merchant slid a copy of his own mask forward, though one of far inferior quality. 

The Silent took a moment to look through the various fabrics available. Some of them were quite soft, to the point that she was sure they’d be too expensive even with her newly found wealth of a golden coin.

Eventually she settled on a forest green, a similar shade to her normal robe, if slightly brighter. “This one will do.”

“A splendid choice, miss! Now, if you’re willing to wait, I can offer to do the repairs myself. I don’t claim to be the greatest weaver in the Spire, but I’m sure I can fix up your robe lickety split,” the Merchant offered. “Of course, that will cost you slightly extra.”

The Silent rolled her eyes underneath her skull mask. It seemed even in the Spire merchants were out to drain the people dry. Still, she was going cheap with the fabric, she could splurge for the repair. “Hmm… If you throw in a coin purse as well, you’ll have a deal.” 

“A coin purse? That is certainly within my power to acquire. At the mention of coin- how will you be paying for today’s transaction?”

The Silent silently flipped her single golden coin out from under her robe onto the Merchant’s rug.

The Merchant nodded at the coin. “Great! And the rest?”

The Silent quirked her head. “The rest…? That’s solid gold. That should be enough to buy this five times over.”

Now it was the Merchant’s turn to look confused. “Are you making a joke? A single coin wouldn’t even buy a snack. It’ll take at least fifteen coins for me to sell this to you.”

“Fifteen! This is highway robbery!” said the Silent. It wasn’t actually highway robbery, and the Silent would know the difference, but it was still absolutely ridiculous.

“Miss, please, contain yourself! I’m just trying to run a business. If this is too expensive for you, then you are free to take your patronage elsewhere,” the Merchant gestured expansively outward.

The Silent glanced about the empty room. Some choice she had here. Who knew when she’d find another salesman down here?

“I… I don’t have any other money. Can I offer you something else for trade?” The Silent opened the flap of her robe slightly, showing off her numerous daggers. She could spare a few of those when it came down to it. She also showed the Merchant something he was interested in.

“I think we can come to an arrangement Miss,” he said.

The Silent elected to ignore the smirk she could hear in his voice in favor of agreeing. “Good. What caught your eye?” She hoped it wasn’t her poison. That would be harder to replace here in the Spire.

“You did.”

She must have misheard him. Maybe he meant to say ‘your dagger’ but with a very poor accent. “I’m sorry?”

“What, didn’t you hear me? I want to see your tits, and maybe play with them for a little. Let me, and I’ll discount your purchase down to a single coin.”

The Silent’s face twisted in anger and rage at this lecher’s attempt to extort her. Her hand clenched tightly enough for the bones in it to creak, before she relaxed her grip. 

“Fine,” she said coldly, suppressing her feelings. Her body was just another tool, and if all it took was letting him touch her, she would allow it.

“Well, go on then. Let me see them,” the Merchant said, leaning forward from his sitting position.

Gritting her teeth, the Silent tightened her robe around her waist, making absolutely certain it wouldn’t fall and give this creep an extra show, then, slowly, she let the robe fall from her shoulders, until it dropped away completely.

“Hmhmm! I’m impressed you could hide a pair of melons like that under there,” the Merchant said, examining her boobs closely. The same warm brown skin as ever, and both of the heavy things capped with a chocolatey nipple. And that’s not to say the rest of her wasn’t lovely as well. The Silent’s thin and voluptuous form would inspire lust in even the most frigid of beings. She was so heart poundingly sexy, the Merchant regretted settling for just feeling up her tits.

The Merchant tired of just looking. Two greedy hands reached out and settled firmly on the Silent’s chest, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. He checked the Silent for any reaction, but not finding one, he shrugged, and kept going. This was for his enjoyment after all, not hers.

He began squeezing and groping her chest, marveling at their weight and size, and pawing over every inch of their tender, sensitive flesh. He squished them together, forming a deep cleavage, and pulled them apart, before simply letting go and letting them fall back together with a fleshy slap. 

“You could get some good money in the city if you sold these puppies,” The Merchant said. The Silent may have been content to sit and simmer in silence, but the Merchant felt no such obligation. Teasing and humiliating some (fiscally) poor wench was making this all the more worthwhile. “I’m serious. Some cow tits like these would sell out the block. All you’d have to do is let a bunch of strangers grope you up, but hey, you’re doing it now, right? What’s another ten or twenty times?” _you filthy slut_ went unsaid.

The Silent didn’t respond to his provocations, letting them wash over her like falling rain. She’d never had much time to pursue pleasure, too busy trying to survive. Sure, occasionally she’d fool around with a traveler, or spend some time paying attention to herself, but no one had ever paid so much attention to her tits, nor fondled them so thoroughly.

Despite her utter lack of interest, and a growing desire to kill the Merchant and move on, slowly, to her growing horror, her nipples began to harden into chocolate peaks, ripe for plucking.

The Merchant was kind enough not to mention that, in favor of describing how men would wrap her tits around their cocks and fuck her boobs, or how some some ladies would use her as a plate and lick entire meals off her chest. Incessantly, he spoke about the vulgar and lewd potential of her chest and the city. The Silent couldn’t accept the legendary Spire was such a den of degeneracy. It was surely… surely just the Merchant’s lies?

The Silent was thankful she didn’t have to remove her mask. It meant she could bite down hard on her lip to make sure not a single noise leaked out without being noticed- something that became far more difficult when the Merchant homed in on her stiffened nubs. 

He started caressingly them gently with his thumb, circling around them around the tips, before lightly pressing inward, like they were buttons. “You know, you’re lucky I’m the one doing this Miss,” the Merchant said, rolling her nipples between his forefinger and thumb, and admiring the twitches that ran up her belly. 

Not Silent was immune to this constant assault. The merchant continued. “Yes, I’ve probably got the gentlest hands in the whole of the Spire. If it were anyone else, why, they might do this!”

The Merchant cruelly began pinching and tugging on the Silent’s nipples, delighting in how easy he was able to manhandle the powerful woman, all for the price of a few coins.

The Silent’s knees buckled briefly before she regained her balance, the smallest of gasps slipping from her mouth at the sudden influx of pain on top of all the unwanted pleasure she’d been forced to feel. 

The combination of two different, but heady sensations was enough to break her concentration on ignoring what was happening to her. Between her legs, she could feel a heat slowly building, like an itch that she just needed to scratch.

After that, the dam broke. She was perfectly aware of the Merchant’s fingers fondling every inch of her tits, finding sensitive points she’d never bothered to look for and abusing them to watch her struggle to pretend to not care.

The Silent began breathing more heavily, her heart racing and face flushing as she was toyed with. Every breath pushed out her chest, and pushed it deeper into the hands of the greedy Merchant. “Quite the lewd woman aren’t you? I wonder if that coin was really all you had? Could it be this is what you were looking for all along? Really Miss, I am not running a brothel. If you want to trade your coin for the pleasures of the flesh, you should look elsewhere.”

“Shut… Up…” the Silent hissed between clenched teeth. Her entire body was tight, potent muscles locked in place as she was molested. Unfortunately for her, that didn’t change how good it felt. The Merchant’s claims about not running a sex shop rang hollow when he was able to bring her this much pleasure just with his hands, and just on her tits.

For the briefest of moments, the Silent half considered dropping away the rest of her rope, and revealing her already slick slit. What could he do with his hands there? The Silent imagined it would be better than any previous partner she’d had… She shook her head roughly, banishing the thoughts.

She was not some hedonistic animal in pursuit of carnal pleasure. She was the peerless huntress of the Fog Lands… And she would not succumb to this Merchant. 

The Merchant shrugged, and kept quiet as he memorized every aspect of her chest. He was quite sure once he visited the city, he’d be able to place an order for a few clay copies of these knockers, and that’d be a few easy sales.

Eventually, once he’d had his fun, the Merchant gave the boobs a few friendly honks before letting them go. He snatched up the coin, stuffed it in his sack, and turned to look at the Silent. 

The Silent… was not doing so well. It was hard to tell with the skull mask on, but if he had to put words on it, the Merchant would call her ‘frazzled.’ Maybe ‘desperate’ if he was feeling extreme, or just ‘horny’ if he was being honest. 

“So… Here are your bandages,” the Merchant said easily, as if he hadn’t spent the last ten minutes fondling her. “And when you’re ready, I’ll repair your robe. I had such a wonderful time, I threw in some extra samples as well. Who knows when it might come in handy, hmm?”

It took a few moments for the Silent to realize she was freed from that lustful hell. She slowly nodded, and swallowed a dry throat, pulling the bandages underneath her robe. With deft, minimal movements, she restored her normal outfit of bandages. Though they were the same as ever, they felt oddly tight around her chest. A stray movement sent the fabric grinding distractingly on her nipples, but there was no time to fix it as the Merchant took her robe.

He began to work diligently at fixing it, while the Silent examined the mask he’d offered. Yep. It was definitely junk. She was tossing it out as soon as she had the chance. While she had him there, she asked “Which direction should I go to head up?”

The Merchant paused in his work. “Well… that’s a bit of a loaded question. For someone like you… I’d recommend taking the path up on the left over here. It’s got things more suited to your, hmm, ‘interests.’ And the right path is just too dangerous right now. I heard rumour a Nob has set himself up there, and no one’s bothered removing him yet. It’s safer to avoid that route. Faster, I suppose if you’re confident, ah, but never mind me,” the Merchant waved his hand in the air.

The Silent went quiet again as she considered this. Even she realized what the Merchant meant by ‘interests’ which, after this, made her dislike that path a great deal. 

However, it was apparently the safe path. As much as the Silent knew time mattered, she was also well aware that surviving was more important that being fast. You couldn’t do anything if you got killed quick. 

The Merchant finished the robe, and tossed it over to the Silent, before settling back and awaiting his next customer. “Thank you for your business miss. I hope to see you again soon.”

The Silent swung her robe on, taking relief in the fact that she was finally covered again. She wasn’t going to let any mishaps like that again. Now, it was time to continue her journey. Her path was set. 

The Spire waited.


	2. Gremlin Knob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silent hears the cries of someone in need. It turns out all they needed was a good dicking, which was being handled, leaving the Silent trapped in a room, watching a Nob fuck like an animal. It's enough to make any one horny.

In the end, the Silent selected the supposedly more dangerous path currently controlled by a ‘Nob.’ She didn’t know what a Nob was, but no one entered the Spire if they weren’t confident in their abilities. She’d be able to handle it, certainly. 

As a small bonus, the slight undercurrent of danger helped the Silent cool her head, or rather, her loins. Focusing most of her attention forward helped her not think about the Merchant, nor the way his hands groped and kneaded her breasts until she was trembling and her pu-

The Silent shook her head roughly. 

Forget it. Move on. Climb the Spire. The Silent repeated those words in her head over and over, until they became a mantra to follow. 

With that chant, and with the help of her ironwill, the Silent was able to move past her molestation and wonder about some of the mysteries she’d encountered during her brief time in the Spire. 

She had a theory about that little slime creature she’d encountered before. Through some biology that she didn’t understand it had been able to eat through her dagger, and through her clothes, leaving her naked and sticky. However, it hadn’t done a single thing to her actual flesh. It _also_ failed to consume the golden coin she’d picked up.

These two points led the Silent to believe that the slime was a sort of cleaner for this part of the Spire. In the Fog Lands, there were plenty of species that weren’t particularly dangerous, and instead lived symbiotically with more dangerous predators. 

It raised an uncomfortable feeling along her spine, likening the Spire to a creature, especially after comparing that entrance to a great, black maw, but the Silent couldn’t think of another explanation.

How else would the various tunnels and pathways she’d traveled down remain so spotless? There were likely enough people here to generate quite the mess just from living their lives, but she hadn’t seen any piles of trash on the outside, and nor any out pour of smoke from the top if they burned their refuse. It all fit.

The only remaining question then, was what happened to the slimes? Did they get recycled somehow? Was it possible that they were eaten? The Silent wished she’d collected some of the ooze for a taste. She’d probably eaten more dangerous things. Hopefully, someone in the City would be sane enough to answer a few questions. Without threats. Or carnal promises.

The Silent wondered what they might taste like (probably sour she eventually decided), when she spotted something lying in the corner of her path. Or rather, several somethings. Or rather… the remains of several somethings.

She quirked her head, listening closely for any sound, and once she deemed it safe, approached the wreckage, whatever it was. 

It looked like someone had tossed around several pyramids in a rage. She crouched down next to one of them and ran her fingers across the dent in its surface. What could have done something like this? The dent was wider than her outstretched palm, and cratered several inches into the metal.

Perhaps if the Silent had a tough rock, she could eventually recreate that damage in another side, but this didn’t look like that. Some thing, or some one, had done this in a single, devastating blow. 

She flipped the metal shape over, grunting from the sheer size of it, but she couldn’t find any kind of seam, or sign that it had been molded into shape. It was as if it had been created perfectly whole and completed. Tapping the surface with her knuckles, she heard a muted, hollow sound ring back at her.

She wondered if she might find some treasure inside if she managed to open it up, but eventually figured that couldn’t be worth the effort.

The Silent got up to check out the other pyramids, careful not to step on the shards of glass littering the area, and discovered similar damage on the rest of them. 

It probably wasn’t a fluke then, that they’d been destroyed. When she considered the lack of anything else around them, she could easily come to the conclusion that whomever had done this had taken anything of value away already. 

As for the who-

While the Silent couldn’t call it the _only_ possibility, she already has a suspect in mind. The ‘Nob.’ The merchant had warned about the danger it held, and she was beginning to understand what he was talking about.

If it could do this to raw metal, what could he do to her head? 

The Silent grimaced at the thought. With any luck she’d be able to navigate the area without ever running into it.

She rose up from her squat, and brushed away some non-existent dust. There wasn’t anything else for her here. It was time to move on.

***

Softer than a shadow, the Silent darted along the dark halls and passages of the Spire’s underbelly. Not even a mouse would be able to move as invisibly as she did, so skilled was she in the art of stealth.

The Silent considered it fortunate nonetheless that she didn’t need to truly put her talents to work. Much like the rest of the Spire that she’d explored, there wasn’t anything that she actually needed to hide from.

It was almost eerie with how quiet it was. The Silent was used to the constant noise of the Fog Lands. There, there was a continuous cacophony of caws and cries from the critters and creatures that called it home, day or night. Even heavy rains only meant different species would emerge for a brief time with their own noises to add to the world.

Here though? It was like treading through a graveyard. There weren’t any drops of water falling from various crevices, there wasn’t anything at all, besides the sound of her feet padding across the ground, and the occasional moan of wind moving through the corridors. 

The Silent almost wished she’d run into someone, just to avoid them anyway. At least things would feel a little less empt-

Wait. The Silent froze in place. Wind? That shouldn’t have been possible in the Spire. Sealed off as it was, the only thing she should have heard was herself. The Silent strained her ears, listening intently for the next sound she heard.

“ _Hn, nn, ohh..._ ”

That was not the wind. Those were definitely the pained cries of some woman, probably being attacked by the Nob. For a brief moment, the Silent was tempted to bow her head in thanks towards the sacrifice of this stranger and head down another path.

Then her feet began moving, flying across the cobbles as she sprinted in the direction of noise. Maybe it was foolhardy bravery, something the Silent thought she’d grown past. Maybe it was sheer boredom, and a need to hunt something to keep her sanity as she explored the Spire.

Regardless of the reason, the Silent continued to dash towards her target, the moans and cries growing louder with every turn she took. Eventually, she could even hear the heavy, repeated slaps of flesh on flesh as she neared her goal. Her mouth twisted into a frown of disgust. What a savage beast this Nob must have been to attack a woman so frequently. Still, at least it let her know her rescue was not yet in vain. 

When she reached the final bend, the Silent steeled herself. She didn’t know what she was about to see, but it certainly wasn’t going to be pretty. However, the Silent had no way of preparing for what she’d see.

Turning the corner, knife in hand, the Silent ran straight into a wall of sex. Even through her mask the air was thick with the heavy stench of an animalistic lust and all the release that came with it. The smell alone practically choked the Silent, a scent utterly unlike anything she’d experienced in the Fog Lands.

The source was immediately obvious. A humanoid creature, with bright red skin and nearly eight feet tall, stood in the center of the room. It looked to be made of pure muscle, every square inch of its body bulging with strength and power. On the top of it’s multi-eyed head, a pair of tough looking golden horns curved towards each other. However, looking even harder than that, was the creature’s, the Nob’s, massive cock. 

In between the Nob’s legs, matching it’s mighty stature, above a pair of large balls and just as red as the rest of it, was the largest dick the Silent had ever seen. At least, she assumed so. Just as she caught a glimpse of it, the Nob grunted and thrust it’s hips, driving every inch of its cock into the _other_ reason for this sex scented room.

A woman with blonde hair let out a loud shriek as the Nob’s dick rammed into her unguarded pussy, forcefully spreading her wide as he filled her up with more meat than any one woman could handle. 

It didn’t look like the first time either. As the beast pumped it’s hips, the Silent could hear a lewd squelch of thick semen being pressed out of the blonde’s slit, and she could see the the woman was splattered with cum. The scraps of her blue ropes the Nob hadn’t totally worn off her body were practically painted white. 

The Silent wanted nothing more than to leap into action and cut the beast down, but she knew that was too risky. She’d have to stay hidden for the perfect moment, for an opening that would let her take it down in a single blow.

She stealthily ducked into the shadows of the room, waiting, and watching the obscene display in front of her. The Silent promised herself, and promised the woman, that it wouldn’t be too much longer. She’d definitely free her from this wretched, muscle bound monster’s clutches. 

Suddenly, the blonde’s cries took on a more frenzied, heated note, rising in pitch and intensity as she writhed under the Nob’s assault. The Silent almost dove in right then, not understanding what was going on, before she got a look at the woman’s face. Carved into it was nothing but pleasure, she saw to her own shock.

The woman’s eyes were rolling back in her head and she was crying out in nearly delirious bliss as the creature fucked her without mercy. Which meant those cries were…

The Silent felt her face redden as realization washed over her, just in time for the woman to moan and thrash as climax swept over her. She held nothing back, her pussy clamping around the Nob and a spray of her juices squirting out into open air. 

The woman’s head lolled back as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind, something the Silent found incredible as the Nob was still fucking her with all it’s strength. The Nob gave a few grunts at that, which the Silent interpreted as a laugh, and reached one large hand up to the woman’s tits. After a few moments of sinking his hands deeply into her chest and groping her flesh, he gave one of them a heavy slap.

The Silent flinched back as if she’d been the one struck, but it did little more than rouse the woman back into wakefulness, and the reality that she was being used as little more than a toy for the Nob’s pleasure. 

Once more, the room was filled with nothing but the sound of the woman’s moans, and the slap of flesh on flesh. 

It was impossible to escape from it. The Silent had to keep her eyes locked on to the scene, watching for her opening, and watching every thrust the Nob made. She almost felt like she was drowning in it- the heady stench that filled the room and her nose, the constant noise pressing in on her ears, and sight of it slowly being etched into her eyes.

Thoughts slowly began to build in her head about the merchant and how he’d played with her once again, despite her best efforts to quash them. Twisted images of herself lost in lust and letting the merchant ply his hands on her slit grew in strength, until she could practically feel his fingers running along her pussy.

The Silent gave a silent, choked gasp when she realized those fingers weren’t imaginary. Her own traitorous digits were lightly stroking the lips of her pussy, in time with every thrust of the Nob. To her horror, she couldn’t pull her hand away. The addictive thrill of teasing her pussy in front of the coupling pair, the sense of danger that she might be caught by the Nob and subjected to the same thing, it was all too entrancing.

Instead of stopping, the Silent pressed a hand to her mouth to stop any sounds from leaking out while her fingers continued to move. The tips of her fingers just barely breached into her honeypot, before they pulled out, slowly getting more slick and sticky as she grew more excited. 

The Silent’s eyes were locked onto the pair’s loins, staring at the blonde woman’s pussy and admiring the ease with which she was able to take so much dick at once. Would she even be able to walk after the beast was done with her? The Silent couldn’t say, but at this point she felt like she had to know. Even reaching the top of the Spire was secondary to watching this even reach its completion, and hopefully reaching her own.

Unfortunately while her climax was still on the horizon, the Gremlin Nob had no such trouble. The beast roared and began thrusting harder, using his grip on the woman’s wide hips to pull her into each earth-shattering impact. She was like a toy in his grasp, and he handled her just as easily, dragging her off his dick until only the tip was left inside, then ramming down to the base. 

The Nob’s full sack pulled up tight against its body and began pulsing and throbbing, forcing a thick, heavy load up and out it’s cock. The Nob howled, and pulled the blonde tightly to his body, grinding himself into her pussy, while endless ropes of his seed poured into the woman. 

The Silent could imagine it without having to see it. From how semen squeezed past the tightly stretched pussy, she could perfectly picture a flood of cum drowning that cunt, permanently staining it white with it’s essence. 

The Nob let go of the woman, leaving her solely supported by its cock, before she slid off and flopped bonelessly to the ground, panting for breath. While cum drooled out of her used pussy a few hot drops fell from the tip of the penis onto her face, the heat of it making her whimper quietly.

The Silent watched it all, her fingers moving faster and faster along her soaking slit as she watched. Impossibly, it seemed like even after all that, the Nob still wasn’t sated- his erection reigned stiff and supreme over the area, still hungry for more worship. 

The Nob reached down and pulled the blonde up by her hair, onto her knees and right up against the base of its dick. A rough grunt got its meaning across clearly, and the blonde immediately opened her mouth, running her tongue along the surface with broad strokes.

The Silent wondered what taste came through strongest- the Nob’s skin, the streaks of semen that hadn’t been left in her pussy, or the woman’s own flavor, soaked into the cock from how constantly it had made her cum.

The Nob idly rolled it’s hips, dragging it’s dick across the woman’s face, uncaring of how filthy it made her, and letting its head lull back, slack jawed as it basked it the attention of its sex slave.

The opening nearly went past without the Silent taking advantage of it. So much of her attention was consumed by satisfying her own lusts and fingering her pussy, she almost missed the beast closing its eyes and relaxing. 

The Silent raced to try and cum before she moved, plunging her fingers into her cunt as fast as she could, but it just wasn’t happening soon enough, and she had to move. 

A piercing wail, filled with unfulfilled lust and anger, echoed throughout the room as the Silent left at the Nob’s back. She quickly pulled a garrote tightly around the surprised creature's neck, holding on tight, despite it’s wild bucking. 

The Nob stumbled around the room, reaching a hand back to try and pry the Silent off, but she was too nimble, dodging every grab, and pulling tighter as she choked the Nob. Yet, it wouldn’t go down. 

It’s muscles legs began marching forward, dragging the Silent towards a wall, where it would squish her flat. The Silent wrapped the cord around her hand to keep it tight, then reached into her robe and pulled out a dagger.

She jammed it towards the Nob’s neck, once, twice, but it barely did more than mark the skin with an X. Switching gears, and working desperately, the Silent slammed the hilt into the back of the Nob’s head over and over as she choked it.

The Nob’s walk towards the wall slowed as it stumbled forward. The impacts rattling its head, and its lungs crying out for air were taking a toll. The beast fell to its knees, and shortly after that to the ground, unconscious. 

The Silent released the rope, and stood above her foe, panting, sweating, but victorious. She heaved a deep sigh of relief. 

She’d won. 

Not even the Spire’s dangers were enough to stop her, as she’d just proved. 

“Um… Hey.”

The Silent turned towards the speaker, the woman who was staring at her with extreme interest in her bright blue eyes.

“Wow, thanks for the rescue champ! I was worried I was gonna be stuck here for another couple of hours at least, and that would have put a _real_ damper on my plans for the day,” The blonde spoke fast, and brightly, and rather unlike what the Silent was expecting. She was bouncing back from her fucking with remarkable easy.

“I tell ya, these gremlins don’t know how to hold back. Ya give em a single inch and they’ll fuck ya for a mile,” she shook her head. “But, no need to worry about that now, thanks to you, miss rescuer.”

The Silent nodded, and turned to leave. She’d saved the woman, though it was starting to sound like she didn’t need saving, and the top of the Spire awaited. And maybe some privacy too. 

The blonde didn’t take the hint, and scuttled up beside her, following her path. “Well, I’m Violet, and its a pleasure to meet you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Maybe…” Violet waggled her eyebrows.

The Silent rolled her eyes. Unbelievable. All that, and not only was she fine, but she was down for more. She really should have just ignored this whole thing. She just didn’t understand how the Spire worked yet.

“Alright, alright, I can take a hint. I gotta get my stuff back from this bozo, so I guess this is where we part ways,” Violet said. It had been quite the journey too, from the middle of the room, to the far exit. The Silent would be sure to remember it fondly.

“Still, you can at least take this,” Violet shoved a small bag at the Silent, then turned back towards the room and began digging through the various bits of junk that filled it, raising things into the air to admire or frown at.

The Silent jostled the pouch, and raised a brow when she realized it was filled with coins. Gold. More wealth than the Silent had ever realized was possible, and some tramp had given it to her like nothing. She shook her head. This really was a tower of miracles.

Violet let out a coo of joy when she plucked a flower, some kind of lotus, from the refuse, and swiftly placed it in her hair. She turned to call towards the Silent, but the hunter was already gone, headed further up the Spire.

“Aw man, she already left. Well, if she’s headed that way, I might run into her again. Hopefully she’s less of a stick in the mud though,” Violet said. She really hoped that. A sexy, dark skinned beauty (she assumed, cause of the mask) was rare around these parts. It would be such a bummer to not have a romp with her. 

The Nob let out a groan on the ground and Violet gave a yelp. Looks like she’d been loitering a bit too long here. She was not looking forward to this big boy working off his anger, no sir, so it was time to leave. 

She dashed away, down another tunnel.

Leaving the Nob to roll over with a groan, and an erection that he had no way to handle. A roar of frustration echoed throughout the underbelly of the Spire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while huh? Hopefully things move out with a bit more regularity. This past while has just made it really tough to write. 
> 
> Luckily, now that we're done with the elite, we can start having some of the more fun events occur.


	3. An Odd Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silent stumbles across a massive mushroom grove. None of them are alive and moving around, but that doesn't mean they can't protect themselves. A blast of spores, and the Silent is too busy attending to her needs to bother with anything else.

The hallways were alive with small sounds. The faint plink-plink of droplets falling from the ceiling on the ground. A faintest murmur of people scuttling and speaking in the far distance. Sloshes as slimes battled with the grimy buildup that came with the passing of centuries. 

While the bottommost layer of the Spire had been cold and dead, the further the Silent climbed the more life there was. 

The Silent didn’t really care about any of that at the moment. She also wasn’t living up to her name of ‘Silent’ either. Ragged and rough breathing sounded out from the Silent as she walked with heavy steps along the stone floors.

However, the cause of this was not from a chase, or wild escape the Silent had just performed. She hadn’t been forced to battle it out with another gremlin, nor a slime that got too hungry for its own good. 

The reason for the Silent’s state was much simpler than that: she was turned on. Of course, that was putting it lightly. The Silent was horny, she was hot and bothered, in a heat, and everything she did was making it worse. 

It wasn’t her fault, she personally felt. It was the fault of the damnable and degenerate denizens of the Spire. 

First, she’d been extorted by that shifty merchant and been fondled for longer than she cared to remember. Fingers caressing her boobs before acting like they owned them, roughly sinking into her dark skin and squeezing and treating them like toys. 

The Silent hated to admit it, but she couldn’t deny it had felt… nice. Pleasurable even. She’d been forced to bite her lip to hold back moans as the merchant homed in on her nipples. She’d never considered herself a big fan of more forceful things, but when he’d flicked the stiff brown peaks, when he’d pinched and rolled the nubs between his digits, well, she could feel her core start to squirm and heat up. By the end she’d actually _wanted_ him to keep going.

It was ridiculous. And it wasn’t even the end of it!

And then, no time at all later, she’d gotten a front row seat to see some of the most animalistic and intense sex she’d ever seen. That was saying something too, considering the number of beasts she’d snuck up on in the act for an easy hunt. She’d thought she’d seen the end all be all after catching a plethora of pythons in one of their mating balls, but they couldn’t compare to the carnal energy of seeing two people fuck like that.

She’d scarcely gotten into position before she found herself distracted by a very needy pussy that refused to be ignored. While the Nob fucked Violet, she’d fingered herself right alongside them, a perverted third party that couldn’t keep her arousal under control. 

Even now, intense and erotic fantasies floated around in her mind. 

What if she hadn’t been able to knock out the Nob? He’d be angry, and aroused, and have a fresh, helpless pussy right in front of him, ripe for plundering. He’d have forced her to bend over, big ass in the air while he pounded all the resistance out of her. He’d have filled her cunt to the brim with his cum, defiling her temple until he was spent, before leaving her like trash on the ground, twitching and moaning as his load poured out of her. 

What if, just what if, she hadn’t hidden herself at all? While he held Violet in the air and pumped his way deeply into her pussy, what if she’d removed her clothes and approached the Nob in supplication. While he continued to ruin Violet, the Silent could press herself against his legs and worship his massive balls, both endlessly making enough cum to satisfy two needy sluts. She’d run her tongue hungrily on his full sack and suck on them until he finally came and dumped his load into Violet’s pussy. And it wouldn’t take a moment before it spilled out, hot and thick, all over her face. 

Of course, neither of those had happened. And they never would because, annoyingly aroused or not, the Silent was the best in the world. There was no test of will or skill that she wouldn’t muster the ability to pass. 

Unfortunately, that did lead back into the main problem. By taking out the Nob, she’d given up her chance for a powerful, stress relieving climax. Instead, she’d been denied and by her own hand no less. She was left wanting more and had no real way to take care of it.

Truth be told, this normally wouldn’t be a problem. While the Silent certainly wasn’t nearly as sexually liberated as the ‘people’ that resided in the Spire, she wasn’t some prudish shrew either. Having sex with a man or woman she took fancy to as she guided them through the Fog Lands or taking some time alone to masturbate were all things she was very familiar with. 

If she was feeling this hot back home, she’d have cleared out a cave and practiced self-love for the better part of the day. But the difference between those experiences and now, was that she didn’t have a safe place to take care of things in. 

All these passages seemed the same to her, and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to finish the job before some fool came stumbling down the road and ruined yet another attempt to cum. The Silent thought if that happened, she might actually explode, or else transform into some horrifying wraith of pure lust.

So that’s how it was. No safe space meant no sexy fun meant one pent up huntress. Instead she continued to stumble forward along the path in front of her, with no end in sight. She could tell she was headed up, and she remembered the merchant say there was a city somewhere up there but trying to last till then was torturous. 

Her arousal was also making the Silent aware of certain things. Things about her body, more specifically. She’d thought she’d known it inside and out but seemed like there were things she wasn’t fully aware of. 

For example, things like how the bandages across her chest, when she moved just right, would grow loose enough to move and brush across her breasts with featherlike touches. It was never enough to make the Silent feel anything more than a faint pang of desire, but when put on top of her current state, it was certainly distracting, if her nipples were any evidence. 

Of course, with the Spire how it was, there was no one that could see them poking stiffly against her bandages, but that didn’t lower the Silent’s embarrassment one bit. All it would take is one more sneaky slime getting the drop on her, and then _everyone_ would know at a glance what kind of mood she was in. 

Another absolutely fascinating thing the Silent had learned was her thighs could press together. 

Actually, that part wasn’t new. 

What was new, was the Silent’s discovery that when she pressed them together as she walked and let them rub against each other back and forth, it proved to be rather stimulating. A few times now, the Silent had gone into a daze as she walked, not paying attention to her path, but instead on the feelings in between her legs. 

She could tell without looking she was soaked. With every step, titillating sensations would run through her core and keep her on edge, and her fluids would creep further down her legs. The Silent was positive if she reached a hand into her damp honeypot, she could make herself cum with ease. 

But there was no time for such things, leaving the Silent in a dreadful cycle. She’d march along the passageway of the Spire, she’d tease herself with the very way she walked, building up to a rush of pleasure surging through her body, then her discipline and danger sense would kick in and she’d pause, standing still except for a strained flexing of her hands as she resisted the urge to toss of her clothing and have fun.

And so it was that the Silent walked and walked, until when she came out of one of her dazes, she’d realized something around her environment had changed.

There were mushrooms now. Lining the walls, growing on the floor, there were dozens of mushrooms. A glance back down the hall showed many mushrooms from where she’d come from, and a look see forward showed many more to come.

The Silent sent her thanks to the Spire for this brief distraction. The simple, bare passages ways were, the Silent felt, the true reason she’d been teasing herself this past while. There was simply nothing else to do except that, so she’d fallen into the habit of doing something to entertain herself. 

Now that there was something about the Spire to actually research, to distract her from her wet slit, she was saved.

Of course, safety always came first. The Silent reached under her robe, ran her fingers across the caps of several different flasks, before selecting one.

The Silent was a master of poisons and she was fully aware that even the most unassuming plant or animal could be filled to the brim with a venom or toxin that could kill a man several times over. When she’d been young and inexperienced, her only method of determining this was to trick other animals into eating it. If they died, then she knew it was poison, and thus useful. 

Now, the Silent’s method was more refined. She popped open the cap and carefully approached a particular batch of fungi, letting a drop of clear liquid drop of top one of the mushroom caps. 

When nothing happened, the Silent relaxed. This batch at least was not poisonous. She quickly darted around to a few other collections of shrooms, each a wildly different shade compared to its contemporaries (at least as different as mushrooms could be) but they all told the same story. 

Not poisonous.

If they weren’t poisonous, then the number of possibilities for why these mushrooms were in the Spire dropped immensely, especially when a few more could be written off based on other things she’d seen.

It wasn’t likely that this was some kind of invasive species. As widespread as the collective seemed, it was still pretty contained compared to the sheer size of the Spire. Even a casual effort by the slimes would have been enough to clean up all the spores. 

No, based on the tight knit collections that allowed easy navigation across the ground, the Silent suspected that they were being farmed by one of the Spire’s denizens. 

So, food then?

There was only one way to find out. The Silent wandered further down the patch, admiring the scenery until she came across a fungus that she particularly liked the look of, one with a small teal and blue cap with a long and robust looking stem. 

She crouched down next to the solitary shroom, drew one of her shivs, and began cutting through the base of the thing.

The mushroom didn’t react at the touch of her knife, which was good because mushrooms normally didn’t. However, when the Silent wrapped a hand around the shaft to get a better grip for the cutting, the fungus seemed to shiver.

As the Silent continued to saw her way through the base, the tip began pulsing, so subtly even the Silent missed it at first. She did not miss a sudden cloud of spores explode out from the top, coating everything in the area with a heavy dust.

The Silent reared back, coughing and cursing to herself as the little spores slipped underneath her mask, and she involuntarily inhaled them.

She reached into her robe again and pulled out a different flask, one she kept around for emergencies. It would be able to instantly cure any effects of the spores once she downed it. But the Silent didn’t drink it right away.

She didn’t have any way to restock that particular brew- so she waited arm at the ready for the first sign of any kind of negative effect. She waited. She waited.

She waited, and watched the way the spores drifted in the air. It was kind of beautiful, the way they shimmered and floated in the air. Almost hypnotic. 

The Silent heaved a sigh, and readied her panacea again. She was starting to think she didn’t need it. She wasn’t feeling off at all. In fact, she was feeling pretty good. 

The shimmer of spores in the air almost seemed to have a technicolor sheen to them as they drifted downward onto the floor. The Silent couldn’t help it when a bright and loud laugh burst from her mouth while she watched. 

She’d panicked over nothing. Heh. The Silent stowed her flask, swooped her mushroomy prize of the ground, and started walking once more, the smallest of skips in her step.

The mushroom was a little strange to the Silent, who considered herself fairly knowledgeable on the subject. It was a strange combination of spongy and stiff. Her fingers could sink into the sides just a bit, but they couldn’t bend or tear at it. 

The Silent doubted her teeth would do much better, but hey, she’d cut this stalk loose for eating, so she had to at least try. 

The Silent glanced up and down the passageway once more. She was feeling a little hot, and honestly, despite her concerns, was it really likely that she’d run into anyone down here? She’d been here for nearly a day, at least, and spoken to less than ten people. It wouldn’t do any harm to take a breather. Definitely not.

The Silent made her way to a wall and threw her robe onto the ground to make a wide set of padding, heaving a sigh of relief as cool air washed over her sweaty skin. Geez, she really was feeling hot, huh? 

The Silent took a seat and took off her bony mask as well. She gave her head a shake as her white hair was freed, running a hand through it as she set down her mask. Then she looked at her mushroom. 

Nothing for it but to try a taste. The Silent raised it up, stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of the shroom. Her tongue ran over her plush lips for a moment as she digested the flavor, before she let out a small ‘hmm!’ and went back for a second, deeper lick.

She ran her tongue in a broad stroke from the base of the mushroom, all the way back to the top, where she circled her tip tip repeatedly, ingraining the taste into her memory. Eventually, she pulled back, panting deeply, her chest heaving up and down. It was starting to feel like actually eating this would be a real waste. She could keep it around as a tasty treat after a long day, one to just lick and lather with attention.

Really, it was also a waste to just like the tip of her tongue get a taste. The Silent raised the tip to her pursed lips and pressed against it like she was giving it a kiss. The kiss only lasted a moment before the Silent’s hand jerked forward, forcing the lip between her lips and into her mouth.

She gave a moan of satisfaction as she got to taste the mushroom once again. It was just so uniquely delicious to her. The Silent let her head rest against the wall as she pumped the mushroom in and out of her mouth, letting the rigid and spotted tip rub along her tongue and mouth over and over until it was thoroughly spit soaked.

The Silent’s hand started to move faster, rapidly pumping the mushroom in her mouth, until one excited push caused the mushroom tip to poke into her throat. The Silent’s eyes widened, and she gave a thick gag, roughly pulling the odd mushroom from her lips. She coughed as saliva spilled from her mouth and off the Mushroom, down onto her bandages. 

Well, crap, she didn’t want these to get dirty. Who knew how long it would be before she ran into the merchant again? Maybe he’d be able to offer her another deal though. The Silent wondered if there was anything she could do to get a bigger discount…

Either way, the Silent quickly divested herself of her bandage outfit, letting them fall in a heap. For a moment she stood there proudly, amusing herself with the idea that someone might see her statuesque and defined (and nude) figure. But of course, that wasn’t possible. The Silent was sure of it now. Probably. Her head was feeling a little fuzzy. From the heat no doubt. That didn’t cool off when she took off her clothes. Hmm.

The Silent shook her head and sat against the wall again, legs splayed open, and knees up. Why _was_ she feeling so hot? And actually, it wasn’t just hot, but she was feeling a kind of itch as well. 

The Silent set her mushroom to the side, and started slowly running her fingers down her body, searching for the source of the heat. At least that was the intention. Her hands came to a stop right at the start when she cupped her boobs, lightly lifting them up and letting them drop back down.

The Silent’s boobs were a pleasant handful. They weren’t in anyway small, but then again they weren’t much to write home about either. Not like Violet… The Silent didn’t feel inferior, but she couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to have a pair like that, heavy and ripe and bigger than her head. 

For a moment, as the Silent played with her tits, she fantasized having a pair of melons like that, and letting hot boys and girls come up to worship them with deep licks and light bites. Wouldn’t that be nice? And then as they got her ready…

The Silent’s hand smoothly snaked down in between her thick thighs towards the juicy slit that was begging for attention. The Silent knew she’d been ignoring it for far too long, and for what? A bit of pride? Was that worth anything compared to the pleasures she’d been denying herself? It would have been so much easier to just not fight that Nob and join in. And more fun too.

The Silent slid her fingers up and down her pussy for a moment before letting them push inside. She gave a moan of pure relief as she finally found the source of the itch she needed scratched, and the heat that had been plaguing her for so long. 

However, the Silent’s moan transformed into a grunt of consternation, when she realized her fingers couldn’t reach deep enough. That couldn’t be right. The Silent pumped faster, finger blasting her snatch with wild abandon. 

She curled over herself as she masturbated, panting roughly as shocks of pleasure spread from her core, rising up her spine every time her fingers pushed along her sensitive folds. She gritted her teeth, pushing her two fingers in as deeply as she could, curling and wiggling them as she aimed for her climax, her legs stiffening as it got closer and closer.

But she just couldn’t do it. Maybe it was stress, or maybe her personal touch felt too shallow after the merchant and the nob, but the Silent couldn’t make herself climax, no matter how roughly she thrust her fingers into her pussy, or how she groped her boobs. 

In desperation, the Silent looked around, searching for something, for anything that she could use to pleasure herself, before her eyes fell on her odd, tasty fungus. She only had to look at it for a moment, to see the mushroom tip, the perfect, long and stiff shaft before her mind put the pieces together. 

The Silent pulled her sticky fingers from her pink pussy, and grabbed the mushroom with a sense of surety. This must be what these mushrooms were farmed for. Self help for horny ladies. The Silent ignored the possibility that maybe only a massive slut would need assistance, and only the worst of that lot would use a freshly cut mushroom as a dildo. That didn’t matter right now. 

What mattered was getting off. 

The Silent shifted till she was resting on her back and raised up her hips into a sort of bridge. She had the perfect view as she nestled the mushroom in between her legs, the teal tip pressed against her tight, wet pussy. She savored the anticipation for a moment, nudging the shroom along her lips without breaching them, until she could hold back no longer.

She forced her hand down, her mouth stretching open in a silent scream as the mushroom pushed into her slit, spreading her walls open and tunneling deeply into her pussy. Deeper than her fingers could ever reach, widening at the base in a way that made her feel _full_ , the Silent stuffed her cunt full of the mushroom.

With wild abandon, the Silent began jerking the mushroom in and out of herself, fucking herself with it like it was a dildo, or the cock of a lover. Moans and small grunts of pleasure started slipping out of the Silent as she plowed her own field. 

The Silent was so pent up and desperate for release, she was treating herself with far more brutality than she’d ever done before in her personal care sessions. While she jackhammered the dick-like mushroom in and out of her pussy, her other hand groped and squeezed her at her tits. 

Lost in a haze of lust, the Silent could almost imagine other fingers in place of her own. Sinking into her dark skin, searching for her nipples to pull and tug them away, the Silent showed no kindness to herself. She gave her boob a swift slap, gasping at the sharp sting of pain mixing with the sheer overwhelming pleasure of her pussy being filled.

The Silent was positive now, that taking this break was exactly what she needed, and that this mushroom might just be the greatest treasure she’d find in the Spire.

And the greatest treasures were always ones you could use. The Silent gripped the base more tightly as she forced the fungus to fuck her, spreading her walls wide and setting all her sensitive nerves alight. 

Her pussy was gushing fluid as she chased after her orgasm, thoroughly messing up her robe despite her original attempt to keep it clean. But she didn’t care about that. Instead, she could only pay attention to how her walls clenched down on the mushroom. If she were in a slightly better mind, she might have been concerned the sheer force would snap the fungus in half, but those fears were unfounded.

It almost seemed like the mushroom was feeding off her juices and her lust. Perhaps it was just the Silent’s hazy, sex obsessed mind, but the mushroom felt like it was growing stiffer in her cunt, the stalk thickening and the tip growing more pronounced. 

That just meant it was even more effective at slaking the Silent’s desires. She was almost there- she could feel her long desired climax, one which she’d been in desperate need of since she’d run into the merchant building in her belly. 

The Silent screamed as her hips began to jerk and twitch up and down, baying for an orgasm. She pumped the odd mushroom into her pussy, once, twice, thrice- so deeply she almost thought she’d lose it inside her when suddenly her climax crashed into her like a wave, washing over her and wiping away her mind, leaving her empty of everything but the sheer pleasure she was feeling. 

The Silent’s eyes rolled back into her head, and her pussy clamped down, trapping the mushroom half in as it squirted a deluge of juices into open air, drenching everything below her hips, and some even falling back towards her face. 

Her legs fell bonelessly to the ground, and she laid there, panting like a dog as the aftershocks of the climax swept through her body. That was intense. The Silent had never felt such a powerful ending before. It almost felt like her soul was being sucked from her body and sent straight to heaven it was so fulfilling.

As she recovered, the Silent’s hands softly rubbed over her body, around her muscular thighs and toned belly, over her boobs and even gently along her drenched slit. She felt so… _hot_. Not like before, when there was some heat plaguing her. 

No, now she felt sexy. It was an unusual feeling. The Silent had never felt a need to be sexy before, and had never had a use for it either. People in the Fog Lands just weren’t very lascivious. She couldn’t deny she enjoyed the feeling though.

The Silent gave a grunt as the odd mushroom finally lost enough friction, and fell out of her pussy with a plop. She reached down to grab it, and raised it up to look at it. Apparently it wasn’t just her imagination. Despite being cut loose, the mushroom had grown bigger while she’d used it as a toy. And now it was utterly soaked and filled with her juices.

It probably wasn’t any good to taste any more… Or was it? The Silent might have once felt shame, but now she only felt anticipation and that new feeling of being sexy as she gently raised the tip to her lips, and fit the head into her mouth.

Her gut instinct was right. It was even better than before, if she had to say it, and the perfect refresher to that intense climax. 

The Silent bundled up her bandages into a pillow and rested her head on it as she lazily sucked on the mushroom tip, swallowing every so often as too much liquid was pulled from it. 

The Silent didn’t know how long she’d been here, truly. With no sun, no changes in like, or even smell and temperature, all of her normal methods were lost to her. She couldn’t say for sure if it had been an hour, or more than day. She didn’t even know how long it would take for her to reach the top. 

But, she was pretty confident of one thing. The Silent pulled the mushroom from her mouth with a loud pop, and a deep refreshing breath. She fiddled around with her robes for a pocket that wasn’t in use and stuffed it inside. That was something she was definitely going to want to save for later use.

The Silent was pretty confident of one thing. This would be the most enjoyable hunt of her life.

But for now, she needed rest. This mushroom grove hadn’t seen any visitors during her little break, and she doubted it would if she stayed a little longer to actually catch up on some sleep.

Pulling the robe over herself, and holding a dagger tightly in her hands, the Silent allowed herself to drift off. Her dreams would be filled with greedy, grabby hands, and hard, thick cocks, some that made even the Nob look small. And strangely enough, the Silent wasn’t particularly bothered by that.

A smile crept over her face, and a hand crept between her legs. And she slept.


End file.
